


Marinette We're Sorry

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinette March [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Heartwarming, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by..., Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-07 03:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18864478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: Takes after Marinette in Isla de la Dulce, Marinette's friends apologized for rejecting her for Lila.





	1. Chapter 1

Mariana said "Marinette what's wrong you stopped Lila before she takes over the school"

Jose said "Si you should be happy"

Marinette said "I know my friends gonna be so mad at me they're gonna kill me before i-i died"

But Marinette hears a voice

"Uh hello"

"Alya"

"We were looking for our friend Marinette"

Marinette gasped

"We're sorry we rejected you Marinette we were wrong"

"You had the right to be angry at us but please we want you to go to Paris because......."

Everyone said "We love you!"

Marinette smiles as tears filled her eyes.

San Maripilar

Adrien said "Did she get a message"

A ghostly pink portal opened and Marinette walked out of it.

"Marinette!"

They hugged Marinette

Rose said "Nice dress"

Marinette blushed


	2. Chapter 2

Caline said "So Lila what do you have to say for yourself"

Rose said "And the evidence shows that you're a no good lying manipulative shrew!"

Lila said "I'm sorry it was my parents they-they made me"

Caline said "Lila Rossi you're expelled!"

Lila gasped

Mariana and Mercedes cheered

Alya said "They are right to cheer you shouldn't be mean to Marinette"

Nino said "You shouldn't be manipulative to Adrien"

Mariana said "You better be nice to Marinette or else"

Marinette's classmates nodded.

Mercedes babbled

Rose said "Aww"

Marinette hugged her friends


End file.
